The Stepford Wives
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Mulder and Scully are sent to Stepford, Conecticut to solve the mystery behind the Stepford wives and in order to do so they must pose as a married couple.Can Mulder and Scully solve the mystery before she falls victim to the Stepford secret?NEWLY UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the X-Files or the basic plot of the Stepford wives.**

**Takes place sometime between season six**.

It was another boring day in the basement office of the FBI headquarters. Mulder sat at his desk looking over a few files that had been wrapped up before the weekend had come. As he looked over the notes and report of his partner he began to notice she was becoming more and more of a believer, but would never admit it. He was smiling to himself when she walked into the office and questioned him.

"what are you so happy about?" she asked walking over to her desk where she took a seat and started up her computer.

"nothing really, just glad this case is finally over with." he said placing the file in the cabinet behind him. It had been another case of a satanic occult out to bring about the apocalypse, only to realize their leader had a mental illness and believed he was Christ. It was all brought to an end and now here they sat in the office just like every other Monday morning. The silence was shattered by the ringing of the phone on Mulder's desk, he reached over and answered it.

"Mulder." he said into the phone looking over to Scully who sat staring in deep concentration at her computer screen. "yes sir, we'll be there right away." he said hanging up the phone before getting up to grab his jacket. He got to the door before realizing Scully was not behind him, but in fact still at her desk. "Scully?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face before realizing she was not staring at her computer, but was in fact asleep. "This is Earth calling Agent Scully, Agent Scully do you read me?" he joked shaking her arm lightly.

"read you loud and clear commander." she mumbled tiredly opening her eyes to see Mulder smiling down at her. "sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, my mom stopped by and didn't leave until late." she said getting up and following him out of the office and to the elevator.

"well after this meeting you can go right back to sleep, ok?" he offered smiling at her as the doors closed in front of them.

"what's this meeting about anyways?" she asked pushing the button to the floor Skinner's office was on.

"I'm not sure, but it must be big he called personally." he said resting his back against the wall of the elevator.

As the doors opened they walked out and headed straight for Skinner's office. As they entered they were greeted by his secretary Kimberly and were lead into his office. Upon entering they were asked to sit and wait a second until he was off of the phone.

"Ok, Agents, thank you for coming on such short notice. I called you in here for a case. It appears that in the small Connecticut town of Stepford there are strange things going on. Around the country woman in high places are disappearing, each woman holds a high position in their profession, they go on vacation with the family to this small town and never come back. Friends are beginning to worry. Considering this may have to do with your expertise I'm sending you two to Stepford, Connecticut in order to see what's going on." Skinner explained handing them files.

"sir, it says here that only families are allowed in. I quote, 'The perfect FAMILY experience'." Scully said looking over the file handed to her.

"yes Agent Scully I know, that's why you two are going under cover again as a married couple."

"Again?" Mulder and Scully asked at the same time. Scully seemed a little disappointed about it while Mulder held a huge smile on his face.

"yes, now this will be different, these people will have kids, you two will need to come up with a reason as to why you don't have one." Skinner said looking to his watch. "that's about it, your plane leaves tonight at four. Go home now and pack and be ready for the car that will pick you both up later today at two."

"what about our names?" Mulder asked looking over to Scully. She had made him promise that the next time they did this she would choose their names.

"call Agent Logan, he'll take the names you prefer and have them ready for you when you get picked up later on." Skinner said and watched as they left the office.

"so much for my beauty sleep." Scully whined entering the elevator.

"just me Scully, you don't need it." Mulder said as they exited the elevator and headed towards their cars. Scully gave them a funny look before following him to their cars. "you better call Agent Logan and tell him what names you want to use."

"fine, I'll see you later, bye." she said getting into her car and started to dial Agent Logan.

"Agent Logan." the man on the other end said.

"Agent Logan, hi it's Agent Scully." she said starting her and backing up heading home.

"ah yes, A.D. Skinner said you would be calling, what names would you like to use for your case?"

Mulder entered his apartment and started packing, he fed his fish and called the Lonegun men to let them know he and Scully were leaving on a case and he needed them to take care of the fish. They said they would take care of it and wished them luck before disconnecting. He smiled to himself as he thought about the last time they had went undercover, he had to admit it, it was fun making those innuendos and watching her reaction to them .

Scully entered her apartment and immediately began packing her things, she grabbed her clothes, make-up and other essentials and threw them into her suit case, before calling up her mom and telling her she was going out of town for a case and wouldn't know when she would be back.

At one thirty a car pulled up outside her apartment with Mulder waiting in the back seat. She locked her door and allowed the other agents to pack her things into the trunk. They then were handed files, which included pictures of their new house, a large home that was already furnished with three rooms and two baths. Also an upstairs and a downstairs. Pictures of the agents they would meet who would lead them to the house along with the moving truck. They then turned to the last page that consisted of their new ID's.

"Ah man, Scully." Mulder whined looking at his new name.

"what?" she asked smiling looking over to his file.

"Richard Moore?" he asked looking over to her file which held her name. "Susan? My name is Richard, and your Susan? Where is the justice?"

"oh Mulder, cut the drama." she said smiling.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the airport and went through all the security before getting on the plane and heading towards their destination.

**Ok, how is it so far? I'm hoping this will get better there will be some romance so don't worry, please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks a million.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Mulder and Scully pulled into a small gated community area that held a huge sign in the middle that read 'Welcome to Stepford. The perfect place to live.' as they drove the few miles to the middle of the gated town to where the houses were they noticed families out in the parks, playing golf, and children running around. Off to the side a tall blonde woman watched her husband play gold with his friends, she appeared to be his caddy.

"Notice anything different?" Mulder asked turning his eyes back to the road.

"Every woman out here seems to be happy?" She asked coldly looking out the window.

"Every woman is blonde." He pointed out making a right hand turn on one of the streets. As they pulled up to a large house they noticed a sign in the front yard that read, 'Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Moore.'

As they exited the car they were greeted by a tall blonde woman with cheek bones to die for. She wore a soft purple summer dress and matching high heels as she made her way over to the arriving couple.

"Hi, you must be the Moore's." She said extending her hand to them as she approached them. "I'm Caroline Cruise. I am the wife of the owner of this fair town."

"I'm Rich Moore, and this is my wife Susan." Mulder said taking her hand for a firm shake while introducing Scully and himself.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Moore." She said extending her hand to her, smiling ever so brightly, almost as if she were a woman from the fifties.

"Hi." Scully said coldly ignoring her hand and turned to walk into the house.

"I'm sorry, she's a little testy right now." Mulder said excusing Scully for her mood.

"That's alright. I better go, my husband is waiting for me back home. I was hoping you two would like to come to a little picnic we're all having tomorrow in the park, it will be tons of fun, and you'll get to meet my husband Stan. He always tries to make sure he knows everybody by name and face."

"We'd love to, thank you very much."

"Great, I hope you enjoy your stay in Stepford." She said happily before walking down the driveway and out of sight. Mulder gave a small sigh as he watched the other agents, posing as movers, move huge boxes and trunks into the overly large house. Most of the boxes and such were empty, everything was made to seem as if they were moving in.

"What the hell was with you earlier?" Mulder asked later that day as the 'mover's' drove off and they were left alone in the house.

"She seemed too friendly." She said opening up her suitcase to unpack.

"That's your excuse?" He asked emptying his suitcase as well.

"No, but according to our files, every woman who comes here is a high ranking woman. Correct?" She asked looking into her file.

"Right. So?"

"Well, as my job here, I too am a high ranking woman. I am the president of a large computer company that just went belly up. I'm supposed to be bitchy. So I was just playing the part." She said throwing the file on the king sized bed before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"So everyone of these woman came to Stepford because they were faced with stress?" Mulder asked unsure taking a cookie Scully had offered him.

"Not in so many cases, in some though, yes. Family members said the loved one suffered something severe that brought on stress, leading them here for a small getaway. They were only supposed to be here awhile, but never came home. In other cases, it was just a family vacation. So we're here to figure out who all these blonde women are, where the others are and why on earth they never came home." She said opening the fridge to pull out a glass of milk from the already stocked fridge. They had been told of all the high-tech things the house did by their 'realtor'. Apparently the fridge spoke to you and told you when it needed a certain food, the alarm to the house was high-tech as could be and something else that seemed rather unimportant at the time.

"Ok, So now what do we do?" Mulder asked looking to the clock it was well past midnight and quiet outside.

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm going straight to bed, I haven't gotten much sleep in a while." She said yawning and making her way up the stairs to her room. Mulder followed behind her and plopped on the bed while she made her way into the bathroom to get ready.

"What? No little green Scully tonight?" Mulder asked as she came out of the bathroom in her robe and nightgown.

"Nope, now get off." She said yawning widely, showing him just how tired she really was. Mulder lay on the bed looking up at her, figuring this was the perfect time to try and get his way, she was tired and really didn't want to fight.

"Why? We're married now, and the last I checked married couples don't sleep alone." He said patting the empty space next to him.

"And last I checked people who were married were in love." She said refusing his offer to lay down.

"I love you." He said childishly. "Don't you love me?"

"If I say yes, will you go away?" She whined looking to the nice comfy bed.

"No." He said flatly.

"Then, no I don't love you." She lied, but chose to keep that bit of information to herself.

"Why not?" He asked looking up at her curiously.

"Mulder, can I please go to bed?" She begged.

"Nobody is stopping you."

"You are."

"Why don't you love me?"

"If I say 'yes' you'll stay here and sleep in the same bed, and if I say 'no' you'll question me all night won't you?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I love you, now shut up and move over." She whined taking off her robe to reveal her white silk gown. Mulder moved over to make room for her and quickly got up to change into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. Once done, he turned out the light and crawled into bed with her. As he got under the covers he wrapped his arm around her waist and relaxed.

"Try anything and I will hurt you." Scully said, her voice muffled by the blankets. "Just so you know, this is only happening because I'm way too tired to fight. Tomorrow one of us get's the couch."

"Whatever you say." He mumbled into her ear placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. "I love you." He teased, but found it pointless due to the fact that she was already fast asleep.

Mulder looked down to Scully and silently wondered if her tiredness was the only reason to her caving in so quickly. He gave a small shrug before falling into a deep sleep, realizing that with the coming day they would have to face a married life, new couples and a picnic, something that would not make 'Susan' happy, however, Scully maybe another story.

**Short I know, but we're just getting started, please review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, please offer them up and I'll see about fitting it all in. thanks a million for the past reviews you all rock! **


	3. Chapter 3

Scully woke up the next morning unable to move. Forcing her eyes open she found that Mulder had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as her head rested on his chest. She lay still for a moment contemplating whether or not to wake him in order to wake up, but was she was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed his left hand, that rested on her shoulder, began to draw small circles. She looked up at him questionably and rolled her eyes when he looked down at her and smiled.

"Comfortable?" She asked in a small whisper, one that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Very." He said smiling. He felt a bit uncomfortable when she wiggled her way up the bed to his face and moved close almost as if to kiss him. He looked into her eyes and noticed a bit of desire, when she moved in, he got ready to kiss her, but what he got threw him off guard.

"Keep that up with your hands and you won't have any." She said into his ear in a soft seductive whisper. When she drew back she let him know she meant business. His hands quickly fell away from her and rested at his side as she crawled out of bed.

"I guess we better get ready." Mulder said looking to the clock as he crawled out of bed. They had overslept by a couple of hours, it was almost eleven o'clock and the picnic was at noon.

"For what?" Scully asked from the other side of the bathroom door as the water could be heard turning on.

"We have that picnic to attend." Mulder said, forgetting he hadn't told her yet.

"A picnic?" He heard her ask.

"Yeah, they're having this picnic out in the park. We were invited and I figured it would be a great time to take in the surroundings and people, understand what this place is really about, hopefully find the answer to a few questions."

"Great idea Mulder." Scully said a few minutes later as she exited the bathroom in her robe. Mulder looked to her oddly, but shrugged it off before walking down the stairs to grab a small bite before getting into the shower.

An hour later Mulder and Scully took the small drive to the park and walked around. Mulder took to the males quickly, especially the man Stan. While Scully was forced to stand alone by the bake selling women. Everyone was wearing bright colored sun dressed that were way too small while she stood wearing jeans and a black top.

"Your husband ditch you too?" A woman asked coming up from behind Scully, she gave a small jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. I'm Christine Taylor, but call me Chris." The woman said offering her hand. This woman was different, she wasn't blonde, she was a brunette, and wore clothes darker than Scully's. For the first time since arriving in Stepford, Scully felt comfortable.

"Susan Moore." She said shaking the woman's hand.

"Great to meet you." She said smiling before taking a drink of her punch.

"Mom, this bites." A teenage girl said walking up to them. She was dressed like the typical teens that walked the planet.

"So, tell your father. He dragged our asses down here." Chris said giving her daughter the same attitude back.

"Got kids?" Chris asked once the girls had left, walking in the general direction of a group of boys.

"No." Scully said quickly.

"Want any?" She joked, Scully gave a small smile. "That was Megan, real bitchy at times, but she's teen what do you expect. I also have a son around here, Dillon. Now he takes after his father." Scully stood there listening intrigued, somehow she found a comfort in the woman's ramblings and everything she said was interesting. "How rude of me, you must be sick and tired of my voice. What brings you here to happy old Stepford?"

"Well I was president of a computer company that crashed big time. My doctors told my husband I should come here for some relaxation before trying to go back to work. You?"

"Court order." She said taking a drink. "Don't ask." Scully smiled at how open the woman was and already knew they were going to be great friends.

"So which one is your husband?" Scully asked looking over to a group of men joking and laughing, she caught Mulder staring at her for a minute before looking back to the middle of the group.

"See the guy with the ugly hat on his head?" Chris asked as Scully looked to the man who stood next to Mulder laughing uncontrollably. "That's my Lucas. Which one is yours?"

"See the man next to him?" Scully asked pointing to Mulder. "That's my Richard."

"If only men could be men, and not animals." Chris said watching as two of the men acted like assholes and everyone else laughed.

"If only." Scully agreed.

"Cake?" A blonde woman asked offering them a piece.

"No thanks." Scully said as Chris shook her head and the woman turned to leave.

"Jeeze, it's like Malibu Barbie visited and everybody followed her."

"It is pretty weird here." Scully agreed watching as Mulder approached her.

The rest of the day was spent dancing, eating and drinking along with everybody. Though Scully and Chris showed their husbands their dislike of the get together, Chris ended up going home early when her twelve year old son started getting sick from eating so much chocolate cake at once. Not too long after Scully begged Mulder to go home and he had finally given in.

It was late when they got home and Scully had made her way up the stairs to the bedroom while Mulder followed behind her talking.

"I'm just saying that the people her are very nice and the women are very friendly."

"The women are brainwashed." Scully said glad to be out of the strangeness of the people.

"They are not brainwashed." Mulder fought back as he changed for bed.

"Look no woman is that kind or helpful or cheery. Something really strange is going on and I'm going to find it out."

"I hope we do, Scully. I already miss my fish." He said pretending to be sad.

"Look, tomorrow I'm going with Caroline to this 'Simply Stepford Day Spa." She said out loud before mumbling, "Like I had a choice."

"A spa? Isn't that likes women's mother ship?" He asked dodging a shirt flying his way.

"We're going to meet some other women and I'll find out at few names and ask some friendly questions."

"Just don't blow our cover."

"I won't, now your sleeping on the couch tonight, I'll take it tomorrow." She said throwing him a pillow.

"Not even married three days and already you are bossing me around." Mulder joked before leaving the room. "night Scully."

"Night Mulder!" She called back crawling into the bed, but immediately she felt lonely, the bed was much bigger when it was only her. Yet she still tried to sleep knowing tomorrow she would need to question a few of the women.

**I know it's short, but I'm drawing a bit of a blank here, so it may take me a while to update. Please review and let me know what you all think, if you have any ideas please feel free to share them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been a while since I last updated this story; over two months I think and for this I am sorry, but I was stuck, I was stuck big time, so please read this chapter and let me know if I should even bother to continue on with the story, I'm pretty sure I know where I'm heading now. So please review and let me know what you all think, again I am so sorry and if I get the majority saying to continue I promise to have the next chapter up before the end of the month. Thank you all who have stuck by me and this story when it hit a rough patch you all rock!**

As the sun peeked in through the windows, it rested on her eyes and woke her up. She moaned and moved over to her side before placing her pillow on her head. Soon she was woken up fully by being turned on her side and coming face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see this early.

"Good morning, Susan, my love." He looked down at her as he removed the pillow from her hands and placed it behind her head before turning towards her with a tray filled with coffee, orange juice, a bagel and cream cheese and an apple.

"Mulder? What the hell time is it?" She asked curiously looking to the clock at her side.

"It's eight thirty. I would let you sleep more, but that nice woman Caroline will be here to take you to your mother ship." He said smiling as he walked around the room then to the closet where he started moving through his clothes for some something to wear.

"My what?"

"The Simply Stepford Day Spa." He said looking over to her a huge smile plastered on his face before entering the bathroom. Soon the sound of running water could be heard and Scully climbed out of bed, eating the breakfast he had prepared for her as she got ready.

An hour later Scully was fresh out of the shower, changed and had a somewhat full stomach, she had kindly thanked Mulder for the breakfast and was off as the knock at the door told her that her ride was there. They said their good byes as she left the house and headed for the car with Caroline.

"So Susan, how are you liking Stepford so far?" She asked as they drove along the road and towards a small mountain, she had failed to noticed just how big this 'Stepford' place really was.

"It's alright." she said resting her head against the window, so many thoughts ran through her head and she involuntarily tuned Caroline out as she introduced her to the area around them.

"And that's the Stepford Men's Manor." She continued on as cheery as possible, her mood never changing.

"What happens there?" She asked just tuning back in.

"That's where all the men go to have fun and get out of our hair." She said her smile was now larger on her face and she let out what sounded like an attempt at a laugh.

"So this day spa, is it really a spa?"

"Well, now I think that question you can answer yourself." She said smiling again as they pulled into a driveway where a statue fountain sat in the middle spouting out water. The large building was white and covered in Greek carvings. Statues of the Gods and Goddesses lined the hallway as they reached a room where over twenty women were.

They all looked to be clones. All were blonde with large smiles on their faces as they wore short, brightly colored spring dresses with matching high heels. The real Dana in her felt somewhat embarrassed at her attire which consisted of long black pants, and a black shirt that could be mistaken for Mulder's and the more she thought about it the more she believed that maybe she had accidentally grabbed his shirt by mistake. Luckily she shut her normal self out and allowed Susan to do all the talking.

"Ladies, this is Susan Moore. She's new here in Stepford." Caroline introduced her. Every woman stepped up the perkiness and said 'Hello'. she gave a small wave before searching the room, not one woman looked like Christine Taylor.

She sat on a chair in the corner and watched as the women went through their daily exercises. She had declined and as she watched what they did she was glad she had did so. Once they had been given a moment to rest Scully walked over to a small group of them and got to know a few of the ladies.

One woman went by the name Sarah La Rue, another Lisa Truscott, a small petit blonde was named Crystal Rogers and the one to her left side went by the name of Charlotte Brennan. She made nice with the women and made a slight note to look them up on the government data base on her computer once getting home. She kindly asked how they all enjoyed Stepford and how long they had been living there. Each story was the same, they came for a visit, fell in love and decided to live there. Of course the years of living varied from one to four years, the stories were all alike.

Unlike her, every woman was a mother of at least two children, they enjoyed being mothers and that was the only thing she envied them for. She would place a smile on her face and say how she didn't want children. Now it had become truth, why wait and beg for something that she knew would never come? The women would all look to her oddly before placing their smiles back on and talking again.

Later that day, after an eventful one at the spa, Scully exited Caroline's car and made a promise to talk to 'Richard' about going to a small party at her house. Though it struck her as odd, for a community that was family friendly and full of kids, they sure had a lot of little parties and picnics.

"Hey, Scully?" Mulder called from upstairs as he heard the door close from down below.

"Yes, Mulder?" She called back as she entered the kitchen to grab a couple of grapes.

"Have you seen my black shirt?" He asked coming down the stairs to find her at her laptop eating out of a bowl filled with grapes.

"No!" She called out not realizing he was standing a few feet from her.

"Liar." He said into her ear and made her jump.

"Jesus Mulder. You spooked me." She said getting a laugh from him.

"They don't call me Spooky for nothing."

"And I haven't seen your shirt either."

"Yes you have."

"And what gives you the right to call me a liar?" She asked turning to look him square in the eyes.

"Because that shirt I'm looking for, that shirt you haven't seen…you're wearing it." He said giving off a small laugh as she looked down to find the black shirt she had on was bigger than ever as she sat down.

"I knew it seemed to big for me." She said pulling it over her head and handing it to him. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's ok." He said looking at her in a small white spaghetti strapped undershirt she had on. "So what are you up to Nancy Drew?" He asked pulling off his old shirt and put the black one on.

"I'm looking up the names of the women I met today, seeing if they are the women we are looking for."

"Any luck yet?"

"None."

"Write their names down and I'll email it to Skinner later on when I get home." He said grabbing his car keys.

"Where you going?" She asked as he headed towards the front door.

"With a couple of friends to the Stepford Men's Manor." He said as she walked after him.

"And what am I supposed to do? Sit home and knit?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, pop out a few kids." He said without thinking. He closed his eyes and gave a frustrated look to the air as his back was to her before turning around to find her face had fallen and she looked near tears. "Scully, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm an ass and I'm really sorry." He said, his hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok." She said placing her head on his shoulder as he held her close and rubbed her back.

"It's all my fault." He said holding her close.

"No it's not." She said holding him close to her.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked pulling her out at arms length to look her straight in the eyes.

"No, go and have fun." She said smiling as she saw the care and love in his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I think I'll go visit my new friend Chris."

"You cheating on me?" He joked, knowing Chris was her female friend.

"No." She smiled at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry again." He said placing a small kiss on her forehead before turning around and leaving the house. Scully watched as he left and smiled to herself before closing her laptop and calling up her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

As the doorbell sounded from behind the large oak door, Scully stood on the doorsteps awaiting the occupants of the home to answer. Before leaving their house she had put on another shirt, only this time she knew it was Mulder's. She had been in a rush to leave and grabbed his shirt on purpose, so now she wore a white shirt that clearly stated it was from an Aerosmith concert sometime in the past, the year had been faded out by the runs through the washer.

As the door was opened a teenager with headphones in her ears and a CD player in her hands came into view, she moved her head to the tune only she could hear.

"Chris!" She called over her shoulder before looking up to Scully who stood in her same position. She looked her up and down as if studying a dead frog before she spoke. "Nice shirt." It was hard to tell if there was sarcasm in her voice, but the look on her face told her she was sincere. She smiled before turning back into the house and passed Chris.

As Chris made her way passed the teen, she somehow managed to rip the CD player from her grip, the headphones out of her ears and yelled at her to clean her room all in one motion. Scully stood there impressed as the teen let out a frustrated scream before storming up the stairs pounding each foot on every step she climbed.

"Sorry, she's in one of her moods, come on in." She said moving out of the way so Scully could enter the house. Though it looked somewhat the same as hers it was a tad bit messier, but she guessed it was thanks to her two kids.

"Nice place you have." Scully said, which was true, the small messes added a comfortable homey feeling to the place.

"Thanks, but with two kids it's hard to keep anything clean these days." She said picking up a remote controller and hit a button, soon the protests of another kid could be heard.

"Oh my god mom, that was so unfair. I was on level ten and so close to killing that ninja, this sucks." A boy complained as he popped his head up from the couch.

"I don't care if you were on level twenty five, get upstairs and clean your room." She said taking the game console controller out of his hands.

"Come on Chris, you don't play fair."

"Now!" She shouted and Scully had to hold back a smile. "I swear if I knew they would be so much trouble I would have never gotten married and I would have gotten a dog." She mumbled to herself. "Thirsty?"

"Sure." Scully said following her into the kitchen where they sat at a small counter that rested in the middle of the kitchen.

"So what brings you here, to my humble abode?" She asked as she poured them two glasses of ice and coke.

"I just thought I'd stop by and see how you were." She half lied.

"Richard leave you for that Men's Manor, too?" She said flatly.

"Yes, unfortunately I feel he rather spend time with anyone but me."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. You feel like your useless in a marriage and he doesn't do anything to make you feel any better."

"Exactly, Lucas does the same to you?"

"He always has, the only time I ever felt special to him was when I was carrying Megan and Dillon, other than that, nothing." She said looking up to find Megan standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"I cleaned my room, can I have my CD Player back now?" She asked walking over to her mother's side.

"Here. Next time do what I say first." Megan nodded before turning to Scully.

"So you an Aerosmith fan?" She asked as a smile graced her face.

"Somewhat, my husband is the real fan, I just stole his shirt before I came over here." Scully said honestly.

"Cool." Megan said before turning to leave. Just as she left the room her brother entered.

"Mom, can I play my video games?" Dillon asked softly.

"Oh, suddenly when you want something I'm mom again huh? No more Chris?"

"I'm sorry." He said lowering his head, but Scully could easily tell sorry was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Fine, go." She said waving her hand at him. Dillon lifted his head, and with a smile on his face hopped the couch behind him and started back on his games.

"So what do you think of this place? I mean it's sort of nice." Scully said taking a sip from her glass.

"Eh, it's alright. Not the best place to be, but it offers the comfort and perfect setting for my new book." Chris said smiling as she pulled out a bundle of pages.

"Are you an author?" She asked searching through the typed pages.

"Not really, I just dabble in the art of writing every once in a while, I'm actually working on a murder mystery series about this woman who is a secret serial killer. But the neighbors don't know, not even her own husband. Lucas hates it, but it used to be the only thing that kept me sane while I pulled long hours at my firm."

"So you're a lawyer?"

"I was a partner for Marcus and Taylor law firm. I was one of the top heads, until I went crazy in the court room and attacked the witness. I was given a court order to spend the summer here. Because I was so popular and I knew the judge so well, I got off easy." She explained searching the fridge for some ice cream, which she offered Scully once she found it. "So computer company crashed, that's all your story is?"

"Sort of, I was a president for a major computer software company, I ran everything just right, that is until Richard wanted to have kids. We tried, but the stress of work and a child lead to my miscarriage." She lied through her teeth, knowing the more details there were behind the story the more believable it was.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Chris said placing her hand over Scully's in a form of comfort.

"It's ok, we didn't even know I was pregnant until it was too late. Well the same day we found out about the baby was the same day we hit a snag in the software, turns out one of my men overlooked something. We crashed and hard. I was placed in the hospital due to a nervous break down. My mother heard about this place and thought it'd be nice to visit for the summer, I think she's expecting us to come home with a baby."

"Have you given up?"

"I have, I can't deal with the pain of having to loose another one, Richard still wants kids, but I think he'll live." Scully added with a smile that Chris could easily tell was forced.

After a few more hours of talking with Chris Scully had said her good byes and headed home. As she entered the dark house and made her way up to the bedroom she managed to turn on a few lights so when Mulder came home he would be able to make his way around the house without making too much noise or hurting himself.

Once in the room she changed out of her pants, undershirt, bra, and shoes, but decided to stay in the shirt as she made her way over to the bed and fell upon it. She knew that she was asleep on top of the covers instead of under them, but for the time being she didn't seem to care.

As Mulder entered the house he had noticed that only a few lights were on and as he made his way up the stairs, he slowly turned them off one by one. As he entered the room and flicked the light on he found Scully curled up in a small ball, her knees were tucked to her chest and she held them in place with her arms wrapping around her legs. He smiled to himself as he saw that she only slept in her underwear and his old Aerosmith concert shirt.

As he approached her he picked her up and placed her under the covers as her head rested on a pillow. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he reached for the pillow next to her.

"You're lucky you look cute, tonight's my night for the bed, but you got lucky." He warned as he turned to head for the downstairs couch.

"Stay." It was a soft whisper that came out as she exhaled. It was so low he was unsure if he heard it and when he looked back down to her it was very easy to tell she was fast asleep. "Stay." She mumbled again, as he looked to her he noticed her hand held his firm in place.

"You'll kill me in the morning." He said to her sleeping form.

"Stay." She breathed again.

He smiled softly as he gently crawled over her and into the empty part of the bed at her side. As he stripped down to his boxers and his black shirt, he got comfortable and turned out the light. In the dark he felt her move and place her head on his chest as her hand rested across his mid section. He couldn't help but place his arm around her waist and hold her close as they fell into a deep sleep.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

It was early the next morning that Scully found herself sleeping soundly against Mulder's chest, she gave a soft smile before forcing herself up and out of bed. Normally she would have wanted to kill him for crawling in the bed next to her while she slept, but on this certain day something had changed, she felt the presence of him early in the morning a shocking relief, something she prayed she would get to feel again soon.

It hadn't been the alarm clock that had done it, no because it was never set, it hadn't been the sun peaking in through the windows because the curtains did their job at keeping them in, as a matter of fact it was still dark out, the sun hadn't even started to rise yet. What had woken her up also wasn't the presence of another body next to her, that had managed her to sleep through most of the sound. What had woken her up was the constant pounding coming from downstairs.

As Scully got out of the bed she grabbed a pair of pants, not realizing they too were Mulder's, and made her way down the stairs to the door where the sound came from. As she turned on the porch light to so she could see and opened the door she came face to face with the last person she had expected to see at two am.

"Chris?" She asked softly looking to the unkempt woman. She was brought back a bit as Chris took her into her open arms and started to cry once again. Scully managed to hold her close and get her into the house as she cried on. "What's wrong?" She asked softly enough so Mulder wouldn't wake up, but loud enough to be heard.

"He hit me." She choked out through tears that stained her face along with the mascara.

"Who? Lucas?" Scully asked shocked as she placed her on the couch to sit.

"Yeah, that moron actually had the right to hit me." She managed to get out as Scully handed her a towel. As she cleaned her face of make-up, Scully noticed a large bruise around her left eye, she knew it wasn't too serious, but would take at least a week to heal.

"What happened? Tell me all you want, I'm here for you." Scully said sincerely.

"Thanks Sue, you're a real doll." She said smiling for the first time.

"Are the kids alright?" She asked softly as they headed into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Yeah, last I checked they were both still asleep, there was a bit of yelling, but Megan sleeps with her headphones on real loud so I know we didn't wake her and the world could be ending and Dillon would sleep right through it, I guess I just pissed him off."

"Do you mind if I ask how?" Scully asked giving her a cup full of the dark concoction.

"If I did we wouldn't be friends." She aid smiling taking the cup. "I asked him a question, about this manor all the men went to. I asked him if there were women there, and if he was cheating on me. Next thing I know he started going all crazy and yelling at me, asking me why I couldn't be like the other women and not care, telling me how I was good for nothing." She said lowering her head.

"Does he usually do this?"

"Back home, yeah, a lot. One night he even got Megan to cry over the things he told me, he hadn't been aware she was up, it was strange because Morgan hardly ever shows emotion. The only thing that was different was he actually hit me this time."

"Was he drunk?"

"Very, I just don't know what to do, I can't live a lie for my job, and I can't stand the man anymore, he's just not who I fell in love with." There was a long silence until someone spoke up.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was hearing voices up there." They both looked to find Mulder entering the kitchen in a robe and walk over to the fridge where he pulled out a carton of milk and opened it, but as he brought it to his lips and before he could drink it, Scully stopped him.

"Use a cup, damn it." She said as he smiled and placed a soft kiss on her check.

"Yes my love." He teased, knowing that with company there was little she could do. Chris smiled as Scully turned around to find Mulder pouring the milk into a glass. "Ouch, you ok?" He asked pointing to his eye as he talked to Chris.

"Fine." She said as if he had offered her some milk and she had politely turned him down.

"Great." He said starting to search for some cookies.

"I better go before the kids wake up, sorry for waking you guys." Chris said getting up from her seat.

"Don't be." Scully said walking with her to the door. "Anytime you need to talk, day or night, call me. I'm willing to help and listen."

"Thanks you're the best." She said bringing her into a hug before leaving the house and her friend.

As Scully turned back around she found Mulder in the kitchen searching through the fridge, only now she realized he was wearing her robe.

"Give me my robe back." She shouted as he pulled his head out of the fridge, a cookie set firmly between his teeth.

"No way, I'm in my boxers under this thing." She managed to make out as he spoke, the cookie still in his mouth.

"Put some pants on." She said walking over to him to take the cookie.

"You're wearing them." He said clearly as she took a bite.

"You have other pairs." She said through cookie crumbs.

"Yeah, but I just grabbed what I had on the floor, you need to wear your own clo--." He was cut off by Scully shoving the cookie back into his mouth. She walked out of the kitchen smiling and headed back upstairs, it was barely three in the morning and she was still tired.

"Are you coming?" Mulder was shocked to hear her ask as he stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her climb them while he ate the cookie she had shoved in his mouth.

"I guess." He said following her. "So, was your friend alright?" He asked curiously as they lay in bed a few minutes later.

"She said she was fine, but I'm a bit worried." She said from her side of the long body pillow that separated them in the king sized bed.

"You know I feel there is this space between us." He joked resting his head on his hand as he turned to face her.

"It's the only was you're sleeping in this bed, if you don't like it, there is a couch downstairs with your name on it." She said turning her back to him and flicked the light on her nightstand off.

"You know this pillow is very comfortable." Scully smiled to herself as he spoke and made himself comfortable.

**Ok this was just something to add a little fluff and show that Chris is having a bit of a hard time with her marriage, I promise the next chapter will be more informing, that is if you all want me to continue. I'm sorry for being out, my computer has been down for a while and I promise to update my other stories soon, please review and thank you all for your support.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was later in the week while Scully was at Chris's house talking over certain things, that Mulder made his way up the driveway of the Stepford Men's Mansion. A smile was bright on his face as he made his way in through the side door and into the main hall where all the other men were gathered around talking in semi-hushed tones.

"Look, all I'm saying is, it's better this way, you'll both be happy and there will be no more problems." One man said to Lucas Taylor. The man who spoke Mulder knew as Jake Brennan, husband to Charlotte.

"I'm not sure, I mean she can be a bitch sometimes…" Lucas trailed off.

"That's exactly why it's a good idea." Another man spoke up, this was Michael La Rue.

"If you don't like the way it turns out there is always the way to reverse it." This time Caroline's husband, Stan, chirped in.

"Oh hi, Rich." Brian Truscott said loudly causing the group to turn and face him. Smiles spread across there planning faces as they all welcomed him in and they entered the main room where a pool table, a bar, a big screen TV and couches were.

Talk came easy and though Mulder didn't pry, part of him itched to know what the topic of discussion was before he entered and caused the men to disperse.

"I want to know, Mulder, are there any women in that men's manor?" Scully asked later that night as he made his way through the door and was faced with her standing in her pajama's and her green face mask on.

"Nice, little green Scully is back." He said trying to break the ice in the suddenly very cold room.

"Mulder, I'm serious." She said walking towards him.

"So am I." He said smiling before poking the green clay mask on her face. "What is that stuff anyways?"

"Damn it Mulder, answer me." She said pushing his hand away from her face.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" He asked walking into the kitchen while studying the bit of green goop he managed to get onto his finger.

"Are there women in that place?"

"No. Not one." He said honestly and looked in her eyes to prove it.

"So what do you do there then?" She questioned as he searched through the fridge.

"Play poker, pool, drink a couple of drinks, watch the game or just talk about women. Why? Jealous?" He asked a smile spread wide across his face.

"Hardly." She snorted while rolling her eyes. "Chris has been worried lately, Lucas has been coming home drunk every night and she's worried he's cheating. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

"That reminds me they were talking to him about something when I arrived." He said remembering the awkwardness.

"Like what?"

"About giving something a try and how they could reverse it if it didn't go right. I don't really know, they were whispering to each other and when they noticed me that was it. It was as if they didn't want me in the loop. I don't know it was probably nothing." He said pushing aside his own thoughts as soon as he realized how ridiculous they sounded once verbalized.

"I guess so." She said turning and heading back up the stairs, Mulder followed behind her by a few feet.

"Now, honestly, Scully, what is in that face mask?" He asked as they entered the bedroom and he followed her into the bathroom where she stood over the sink washing it off.

"Girl stuff." She answered as she patted her face dry.

"Uh-huh." He said sarcastically looking to her reflection in the mirror. "See? There is the Scully I know and love." He came around from behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist from the back.

"Mulder, stop it, you're drunk." She said pushing him off and smiling.

"No I'm not, I haven't had a drink in a long while." He said letting her go while he searched through his suitcase for his sweatpants.

Scully rolled her eyes as he entered the bathroom and she started to pull the bed down. Just as she was fluffing her pillows the house phone rang and as she rushed over to it Mulder yelled out the name Susan.

"Susan." She said into the phone, but was faced with silence as the caller hung the phone up. "Hello?" She asked before hanging the phone up.

"Who was it?" Mulder asked emerging from the bathroom.

"I don't know, they just hung up." She said confused.

"Odd." There was a silence between them until another ring went off. They both jumped at first, but calmed down when they realized it was Mulder's cell phone. "Mulder." He said. It was silent on his end until he hung up and looked over to find Scully laying on the bed reading a book of hers. "That was Skinner, he said Agent Logan is having some problems looking up a few of the women's names, apparently the government likes to keep them a secret, so it will be at least another week before we get anything from him."

"Alright." She said softly from behind her book.

Mulder smiled at the fact that she had failed to put up the body pillow as a wall between them and was more than happy to crawl into the warm bed next to her, however, once she finished her chapter and the light went off, the pillow went up.

"Do you think it was Chris on the phone?" Scully asked after a moment's silence.

"I don't know, do you want to check up on her?" He asked lifting his head to look at her in the dark as best as he could.

"No, if she's asleep, I'd hate to anger her husband. I'll visit her tomorrow." She said softly before leaning over the pillow to meet Mulder half way and placed a gentle peck on his lips whispering good night without even realizing what she had done. Mulder looked over to Scully and was shocked at the fact they had both kissed each other good night based on a habit that wasn't there's. He rolled onto his side figuring if it was never mentioned all would be fine. Scully smiled to herself once realizing what she had done, she vowed never to talk about it as she drifted into sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Early the next morning that Scully got ready and left the house. She had left Mulder fast asleep upstairs alone in the bed while she got dressed and left. She promised herself to be gone no longer than an hour and as she rushed down the driveway to the car, she hoped to keep that promise. 

As Scully approached the Taylor home, all seemed quiet and calm. There was no arguments escaping the small structure and no movement, this knowledge allowed her to climb the small steps to the door and knock. When no one answered she started to call out Chris's name, but again her answer was complete and utter silence. When a loud noise of glass falling to the floor and shattering to a million pieces could be heard from inside Scully's hand fell to her hip to grab her gun, but when she found nothing there but her clothes she silently cursed herself.

There was a dead silence again before rustling in the bushes could be heard followed by somebody trying to get her attention. She looked through the open windows in hopes of finding who was calling her, but found nothing but an empty house and empty bushes. 

"Mrs. Moore." The voice was soft and feminine, but mostly scared. She looked around aimlessly before the call came again. "Mrs. Moore." 

Finally her gaze fell to the side of the house where hidden behind a bush was a small petite young woman with straight light brown hair and a light pink dress on. As her eyes fell on her she almost didn't recognize her, her face was painted with make-up and she wore high heels.

"Megan?" Scully asked softly before being shoved back by the surprise and intensity of the young girls hug. She cried softly into Scully's chest as she held onto her for dear life. Her body heaved as waves of tears fell and Scully was rendered speechless by the acts of the teen. "Is something wrong?" She asked pulling her out at arms length to wipe away the running make-up stains and tears.

"It's my mom." She said through heavy sobs. Scully jumped up and looked around.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" 

"No. I mean yes. I mean no. I don't know." She said honestly looking around fearful of any sudden movement.

"Is she hurt in any way?" Scully attempted again, this time she spoke to the fourteen year old like the child she was and not the adult she pretended to be.

"No, it's just strange. One minute she's miss cool mom and in the next she's……different." She looked around again before hugging Scully once more. Scully hugged back once noticed the fear in the young girls eyes. 

"Where is she?" 

"In the house I think, I'm not sure. My dad took my brother on this father-son bonding thing and they left me here with my mom and she just went crazy, but not mom crazy. Almost Barbie crazy." 

"What do you mean?" Scully asked following her to the side of the house where a nice little table and chair set sat under a tree.

"Well I woke up and the house was clean, and I don't mean clean like mom cleans I mean supper clean. She had made breakfast and cupcakes for later, to be honest I didn't even know my mom could cook or bake. Than she wanted to spend time with me and that is something Chris never does. She started to dye my hair back to it's natural color, and started to put make-up on my face." She paused for a moment then lowered her voice. "Then she pulled out this hideous pink dress and watching heels for me to put on, next thing I know she's ranting on about how a woman should love her husband, how she should be a stay at home woman and make sure everything is right. I swear it was like my mom was replaced by Carol Brady." 

Scully sat, listened and watched as tears began to form in her eyes as she spoke. She looked so delicate when vulnerable and not in her trendy clothes with an attitude. 

"How did you get out here?" 

"I climbed out my window." She said flatly looking up to where the window in question sat open. 

"MEGAN!" A loud, but soft calling could be heard from the inside. "Oh Megan my sweet angel, where are you?" 

"Help." She whispered softly taking Scully's hand.

"Get back in your room, I'll have a talk with your mother." Megan gave one last final hug before climbing back up the side of the house and through the window. Something Scully envied the girl could do in a long dress and heels, though she herself was able to do that back when she was a girl. She shook her head knowing the ability would leave as the girl aged and made her way to the front door where she rang the bell. 

"Good morning Susan." A soft voice said as the door opened and Scully was faced with the one thing she would have never expected in a million years. Chris stood before her in a long light yellow summer dress with matching high heels, her face painted perfectly and her hair which was loose and hanged on her shoulder's was blonde.

"Chris? Wow, what happened to you?" She asked softly entering the house as she welcomed her in.

"I just woke up this morning and decided I needed a change in my life. Lucas deserves a wife who is loving and nurturing and I just felt it was time I played and acted the role." She said walking into the kitchen. Scully followed and noticed Megan sat on the steps watching with intense eyes. 

"Chris? Are you feeling alright?" Scully asked as she noticed five cakes, three dozen cupcakes and at least six dozen cookies lay about the house in a mess. 

"Please call me Christine, I prefer to be called that to add to my new side. And I am perfectly fine." She said opening up the oven to pull out another batch of cookies. "Cookie? Careful, they are hotter than the dickens." 

Scully kindly rejected the sweet and was thrown back by her words and their use. She looked around and noticed that Chris was hunched over the counter writing something on a stack of papers. 

"Oh is that the book your working on?" She said pulling her away from her task.

"Why yes, would like to read it?" She offered bringing her a few of the pages and as Scully placed her eyes on the words she was surprised and what she found. She had expected to see something about secrets, lies, maybe even death, but what she read was a hundred-eighty degree turn in the opposite direction. Here, on the newly written page, read, three eggs, a stick of butter, oil, two cups of water…and so on. From the conclusion she had drawn quickly, this was not a murder novel, but a cookbook.

"What happened to your murder mystery novel?" Scully asked softly pushing the pages away and back to the smiling woman. 

"Way too dark, plus I wanted something everybody could enjoy. Women enjoy cooking and everybody enjoys a great treat every now and again." She said, her smile never falling. 

"Christine, how's Megan doing?" 

"She's fine, we're really bonding. I can't wait until you have kids, I'm sure you'll love it. Somebody you can love and confide in, someone you can say is yours, you know. Like I'm responsible for that and she, or he, depends on only me and her father." Scully's face fell and a stab of pain entered her heart. 

"I better go, look if you need anything just call." 

"Will do." She called back singing around as Scully walked herself to the door.

"If anything else happens or you need me, don't think, just call." Scully whispered to Megan on her way out and Megan watched with curious eyes.

As Scully entered the house she found Mulder dressed and ready for the day, only he sat at the kitchen table looking over the laptop. Scully walked past him without a word. Her mind was haunted and troubled by everything Chris had said. She wanted a child more than anything, but knew it was not even a possibility. 

"HELLO!" Mulder said, apparently repeating himself, while waving a hand in front of her face. 

"Sorry, what?" She asked jumping out of her own mental war.

"Are you alright?" He asked placing a loving and caring hand to her forehead. 

"I'm fine, what's up?" She asked faking a smile and pretended nothing was wrong.

"You sure?" She nodded in response. "So how is your friend?" 

"A bit bizarre, I had her daughter hugging me for dear life and crying, I guess Lucas had a along talk with Chris because she's become a clone just like the other women here. 

"Odd." He said before shaking the thoughts away and leading her over to the computer. "Anyways, you'll never believe it, I was working over the phone with Agent Logan and look what we came across." He said, she stared at the computer, her mouth open in shock, there, before her very eyes, lay every file of the women they had meet so far and the all had one thing in common.

"Each woman is in a high ranking position." She said sarcastically, her mouth still half open. "Oh my god, Sherlock, you cracked the case." She said hugging him closely and smiling. He gave her a look and she stopped mocking him.

"It's not that, look here." He said pushing a button and as Scully looked, this time her mouth fell open from real shock.

"Oh my god." 

"Yeah, that's what Agent Logan and I said."

**Please Review and let me know what you all think.I hope to have this story and all my other ones updates soon, so please be on the look out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review. **

"Mulder, how did you manage to gather this information?" Scully said moving from one woman's file ot the other. Each read the same, each page was private information, but each held a valuable key to just about everything.

"Agent Logan said he was going to try and break a few codes. To get past to security systems, all these files came with it." He answered looking at the pages Scully searched through.

"Mulder, these aren't government records." She muttered opening a file that was marked 'Susan Leigh Moore.' A fake picture of her popped up and the fake bio the FBI had set forth followed after. She found her link like the others and clicked on it, only on hers there was a difference.

"How do you know?" He asked making his way back from the fridge bringing her a cola.

"Because, my file is basically empty." She answered staring at the half blank page.

_**Name (Maiden Name):** Susan Leigh Carter  
__**Martial Status:** Married  
__**Spouses Name:** Richard Gregory Moore  
__**Children:** None  
__**Marital Problems**: Not Applicable  
__**Career:** President and Founder of Carter and Moore Computers  
__**Place of Residence:** Not Applicable  
__**Additional Marital Issues:** Not Applicable_

They both stared at the screen. On the other files most of the stuff was filled in with problems of a few beatings, drinking problems, affairs, over working, or the occasional 'never home'.

"Well looks like we have the perfect marriage." Mulder joked to lighten the mood.

"I don't get it, these people seemed to have been spied on." Scully spoke up looking through the other files.

"What if…here me out, now." Mulder started out on one of his theories as Scully turned to face him, giving him her undivided attention. "But what if these people are being spied on those closes to them? You know, like friends and family. When they see their marriage is headed south they send them here where, somehow, all is changed into this fifties nightmare."

"I don't know, wouldn't you think people would just mind their own business? Besides, how would they change these people and why?" Scully asked opening her can of untouched cola to take a long cold swig.

"I'm not sure how yet, but as to why, maybe it's sort of a testing area. To test certain things on people see how they react to drugs and if they work, if it really does help a family in danger. Imagine if something like this were possible and marketed, think of the marriages that would be saved."

"So what your saying is, somebody is using these woman as test subjects to save marriages?" Scully asked in her ever skeptical manner.

"Exactly." He said looking at her as if they had just found the holy grail of the paranormal.

"I don't know, Mulder. I just don't know." She said looking around the quiet house and for a moment the only that could be heard was the air escaping their mouths and one could swear the others heartbeats. That is until a ring of the door bell pulled them out of their thoughts and to the door.

When Mulder opened the door Scully half expected to see Chris, the other half of her expected to see Barbie or another one of her clones on the other side of Mulder, but what she saw had her eyes wide in shock.

"Hi, we're the Samuel's and we're your neighbors." A tall man with semi long brown hair said taking Mulder's and giving it a shake. "I'm Sam Samuels, and this is my wife, Angela." The woman was a few inches shorter than him with long dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, she wore jeans and a black shirt that read 'Death to the Machine '77'.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Richard Moore and this is my wife…Susan." Mulder said shaking both their hands and moving out of the way so Scully could be seen by the lovely couple.

The look on Angela's face before would have been of pure disgust and hate. Begging to be taken out of the hell she was currently in, but as soon as her eyes fell upon Scully a smile crossed her features, she extended her hand out and gave her and honest shake. She gave a small giggle before speaking her first words.

"You're not blonde."

"Nope." Was all Scully said noticing the instant change in the woman's features.

"That's what I love about her." Mulder said placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to give her a small squeeze, Scully made a mental note to kick his ass later.

"Sorry, it's not that, it's just ever since I got here all I have seen are these blonde women that I thought maybe I was the only normal one." She spoke up. Her tense body was now relaxed and she seemed a lot calmer than before.

From behind them a young boy in his late teens called his finishing of unpacking his room and wanting to call his girlfriend back home. Angela merely waved the boy off. She soon explained the boy was her son Jared and he had moved there with them even though he was only a few months shy of his eighteenth birthday.

After a few more moments of talking on the porch Scully apologized for their rudeness and welcomed them into the house, but not before making sure everything that would give them away was well hidden. They talked for a few hours and had dinner, Jared had even come by for a while and got to know them. Scully learned that Angela was an animals activist and founded the largest organization to protecting the rights of animals, I.S.R. or Inner Special Rights. She had been giving a speech a few weeks back when an enemy from the other side threw pigs blood on her and she went on a rampage, almost killing the person in the process. Lucky for her, her husband, a lawyer, got her off easy. They both saw this getaway as an excuse to fix their crumbling marriage.

Later that night after the Samuel's had left home and the house had been cleaned up, Scully made her way down to the laptop and looked up the new resident to Stepford. Mulder was soon hovering over her shoulder and looking at the small picture of a woman with a mission, torn down by an unplanned child and an unwanted marriage.

_**Name (Maiden Name):** Angela Cara Hartley  
__**Martial Status:** Married  
__**Spouses Name:** Samuel Heath Samuels  
__**Children**: One; __**Sex**-__Male; **Name**-Jared; __**Age**-17  
__**Marital Problems:** Forced marriage by parents.  
__**Career:** Founder of I.S.R.- Animal Rights Organization  
__**Place of Residence:** Cleveland, Ohio  
__**Additional Marital Issues:** Had Son at age 21, highlight of life. Unexpected child. Forced to marry child's father by parents at age 22. Marriage falling apart. Husband having third affair in the past twelve years. _

"So I guess now we keep an eye out for this new couple. They will most likely be next for your testing theory." Scully said scrolling over the page.

"I don't think so, Scully. I think we're next." Mulder said honestly looking around the empty house.

"Such as shame, her life seemed so bright. She doesn't even know about her husband." She muttered shutting the computer down.

"I wonder who writes those little pages of information and where they gather it from." Mulder thought out loud as he shut of the last light following Scully up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Mulder?" Scully asked later that night from the other side of the large body pillow wall.

"Yeah Scully?"

"Would you ever cheat on your wife?"

"Hell no. I don't believe in that, till death do you part means just that, sexually, mentally…in any way. I would love my wife with every ounce of me for every day and I would never let her forget that." There was silence for a while as they both thought. "What about you?"

"I feel exactly the same way." She said smiling silently to herself before turning on her side to sleep.

**I know it has been a while since an update and for this I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I have been so busy with school and I had like five different directions I wanted to take this and I think in the end this one will be for the better, please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Scully roamed about the house aimlessly looking for what she was unsure, but she had woken up to an empty bed and a quiet house. Mulder had left a note saying he had been called to the Men's Manor and that he would be back home soon. Now she paced the living room biting her nails awaiting his arrival and any news he may carry with him.

"Are you sure Jake?" Stan asked the man at his side, fear and worry was written in the shorter man, but Stan stood strong and didn't weaver.

"Very. A few nights ago I received a message of a hacker, I traced it to the Moore household. They know everything now." Jake Brennan said, his voice sounding panicky.

"What do we do, Sir? Turn them both over? Kick them both out and ask them to not speak of our secrets or let them draw their own conclusions?" Michael La Rue asked calmly from the other side of the room.

"Neither." Stan said, gaining the glances of all the men in the room. "We talk to Richard and tell him everything. If he's comfortable with it all, we turn his wife over."

"And if he's not?" A man spoke up. He had been quiet most of the time, his name was Thomas Rogers, husband to Crystal Rogers.

"Than on their way home Mr. and Mrs. Moore will be involved in a deadly car accident." Stan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. The men all in the manor looked to him and smiled, going along with the idea before getting back to their work.

Just then the doors to the lounge opened and Brian Truscott walked in with Mulder in hot pursuit. All the men faked a smile and everybody took a seat and gathered around. As Mulder searched the faces for information that looked back at him, he knew he would come to hate what he was about to learn.

The knowledge was vast, the power was infinite, but the use was stupid and ignorant. The demonstration was the best, because it proved to be in full function and in all actuality possible, but what they had come to ask was impossible.

To actually turn a human into an android and control their every move was every persons dream, to admit it every so often it was even his dream. But the moment they mentioned the idea of him turning his 'wife' into a robot the very idea sickened him to no end. Sure he had thought about it. Having an off switch to shut her up every so often when she went off on her logical explanations, but isn't that what he loved about her, isn't that what saved his ass so may damn times?

He had also thought of them getting married and that sandwich she had never made, he could definitely have the sandwich now, but it wouldn't be the same. Because it wouldn't be made with love, time or because she felt like it. No. It would have been made because he was being controlling and pushed a damn button.

"And if I refuse?" He asked slowly, unsure if the question should even be asked. He watched out of the corner of his eye as a man tensed and started off in a slight coughing fit.

"It's your choice." Stan said, but the way he said it Mulder knew there was more behind the statement, and the fact that the man behind him looked as if he was turning blue.

"I'll do it." He said straight out and shook hands with Stan, the mans grip was strong and powerful, he only hoped he wouldn't come to regret his choice.

"Wise choice my friend. All this will go away and soon your marital problems will go with it." Stan said releasing his hand and smiling. "Bring her by the manor tonight at eleven thirty. We'll start then." Mulder nodded and left.

"Well?" Scully asked the second the door opened and Mulder stepped into her view. He noticed a sign of worry in her face and eyes and then a sudden thought entered his head.

What if they never went back? What if they stayed here and never left. The FBI would be happy to be rid of them, the X-Files would be closed down and they could live the normal lives she desperately deserved. As he approached her he began to contemplate this new idea even more. When she placed her hands on his face, she pulled him out of his thoughts and back to reality, he had suddenly made up both of their minds.

"Mulder? What happened?" She asked softly, wondering if they had messed with his mentality

"Nothing." He said softly taking her hands in his and gently pulled them off of his face brought them to his lips.

"You sure?" She asked, ignoring the fact he placed a soft kiss on her hands.

"Positive." He said dropping her hands at her side before turning to the kitchen. "We just have to go to the Men's Manor tonight for some couples therapy thing at eleven thirty." He said opening the fridge to look around for something to eat.

"They want me there?" She asked oddly.

"Yep." He said pulling out the bread and lunch meat, but was shocked when she kindly moved him out of the way and offered to make it for him, saying she owed it to him. He only hoped his choice was for her and the better of her future.

As eleven rolled around Mulder could feel his heart beginning to race and his stomach drop. They had decided to leave early. Figuring and early arrival was best and now as they drove they short, but reasonable distance to the manor Mulder began to have second thoughts, was this really for the best, should he at least consider talking about the options with her, after all this was her life he was about to change forever.

"Mulder? Are you alright?" She asked softly taking her hand in his as he pulled into the driveway.

"I'm fine." He said calmly opening his door and getting out of the car. No sooner had his door opened was he greeted by Jacob Brennan.

"Please, follow me." He said smiling softly at Scully and moving to the side gently. Scully looked over to Mulder and gave him an odd look.

Once they had entered the manor Scully found herself in a well furbished place, obviously a woman was kept around to keep her feminine touch around, most likely Caroline. She stood in the middle of the main hall, she knew this because it was in a circular shape and surrounded by numerous closed doors and two flights of stairs above her, not to mention the staircase to her side.

As she took in her surroundings she only now found that she had become surrounded. All the men, the husbands, had taken the outer circle and encased her in the middle. They all wore the same red jacket with the same Stepford emblem and looked to her as if she were a caged animal and she searched helplessly among the faces for her familiar friend and confidant. Two faces she failed to see was that of her beloved Mulder and the leader of these mindless fools.

"Do you know why you are here?" A voice asked loudly. Scully jumped in her place and followed the gaze of the men, she looked upward to the second floor, where Stan Cruise and Fox Mulder stood side by side. They wore the same red and matching jackets as the rest, her heart felt as if it had been stabbed and ripped out before being stomped on. He had betrayed her for these people and her ways, he was here to turn her over.

"No." She half lied. She had an idea she would not be leaving here normal, but instead like the rest of the Barbie's that roamed the grounds.

"Because you are having a hard time in your marriage and we are here you help set things right." Stan said descending the steps, Mulder behind him the whole way.

"What if I don't want the Stepford life?" She spat out as he approached her and Mulder stood back where the rest of the group was.

"That is not for you to decide, the decision has already been made." Stan said brushing a hand across her cheek and tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "You see, the husband decides how the wife is done, Susan."

"I'm no following." She said honestly. Stan pulled a remote from his pocket and pushed a button, a picture that rested against the wall on the far corner lifted and revealed a television set. A cheap fifties version cartoon came on and explained everything.

Scully watched with horrid eyes, amazed that all along such technology was available, Mulder watched disgusted that she now knew what she was to become. A female android; incapable of any real thought and whose only real goal in life is to serve the husband. Complete with remote, which is controlled by the husband, the Stepford wife will do whatever and whenever the husband says. Scully looked over to Stan, than Mulder before looking around the room, repulsed, these men were truly archaic and needed to wake up and get used to the equality when it came to the sexes, something she thought Mulder had done.

When there eyes met he could see the disappointment in her face and his heart fell. They would enter computer chips into her brain, only four. He knew she would be highly uncomfortable with that idea, all things considered in the past, but that would only be a start compared to the new body transplant she would be receiving in the machine downstairs. Sure it was metal and full of gadgets and gizmos, but it was also cancer free, that he was sure, was a great plus.

"Boys, please escort Mr. and Mrs. Moore to the basement where they can be left alone." Stan said before turning to head back up the stairs.

Thomas Rogers lead them to the stairs of the basement before dispersing with the rest of the group to their homes for the night. They were alone in the manor as Stan was the last to leave, and as Scully looked sickeningly over to the grey machine she turned to Mulder, tears, fear and hate in her eyes.

"How could you Mulder? I trusted you with my life and you go off and betray me, after everything. How could you? I--" He cut her off with her finger to her lips a simple kiss to the forehead and I'm sorry and pushed her towards the machine.

"I'm doing this for you. I promise to cure you of your cancer, I promised you a normal life. This is for you." He whispered in her ear. Scully swallowed hard, wondering what had been done to the man she had come to love as she tried to fight him off.

Mulder had never imagined Scully with long hair, nor had he ever pictured her as a blonde, and though he favored blondes in some respect, he longed to see the his old short haired red-headed Scully. She looked a lot different now, her hair was long and blonde and he had never seen her in a pink summer dress with matching heels and even though she was pretty they way she looked, she wasn't beautiful, because she wasn't the Scully he feel in love with.

"Scully?" He asked softly looking at her oddly.

"Mulder?" She asked back looking to him with the same look on her face. He smiled as his response.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Mulder lay in bed looking up aimlessly at the ceiling counting away invisible sheep. For hours he had tried, with no luck, to fall asleep and as time passed on, the sleeping form next to him only seemed to mock him. He stole a quick glance over to the nightstand and saw it was barely one thirty two in the morning and as he moved to his other side, his eyes fell upon a foreign object.

There laying in the bed next to him was a woman, but not just any woman, for when he had expected to see a lovely, spitfire redhead separated by wall of pillows, he saw a blonde. She rested peacefully on his chest and with every breath her newly pink manicures nails dug into his chest, claiming him as hers.

He exhaled deeply knowing that he had made the right decision and as he reached over to the nightstand to grab the remote with the name _Susan_ engraved on it, he smiled to himself. Quickly and quietly he made his way out from under the sleeping form and out of the bedroom, leaving the blonde to sleep peacefully in the warm bed alone.

As he made his way into the kitchen, he turned a light on to help guide his path to the fridge and the newly baked cake resting on the bottom shelf. As he brought it out and placed it on the counter he cut himself a piece and poured a glass of milk before putting everything back and taking a seat on the couch to eat and watch the early morning news.

Upon finding nothing on he settled for the next best thing, it seemed that old habits die hard. Within a matter of a few minutes he was done with his cake and milk and fast asleep on the couch.

"You leave me upstairs alone for the woman on the TV?" A voice called, pulling him out of his sleep. As Mulder's eyes readjusted to the light he half expected to see his old Scully standing before him instead of his new blonde Scully. In one hand was the remote marked _Susan_, the other was over the power button to the now blank TV. "I was lonely." Her voice was seductive, but he couldn't help but to laugh.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be asleep at this hour." He said looking to the clock behind her and seeing it was only three fourteen.

"Somebody's at the door." Just as she spoke another loud pounding came. Mulder's gaze moved from her body, which was in a soft pink silk teddy and matching short robe, to the door.

"I'll get it." He said and was the least bit surprised to find that she had followed him to the door, but hid to the side so that whoever was standing on the other side would not see her.

When the door opened Mulder was surprised to find who he did, there, standing not but a few feet from him was little Megan Taylor. The only different thing about her was that she looked like an actual teen for a change; just a Scully had described her the day she had come home saying how the young girl had clung onto her for dear life and cried her eyes out with worry over her mother.

The young girl had no make up on and her soft cream skin was lighter than normal thanks to the redness of her eyes, signs that she had been crying a lot. Mulder waved his hand at Scully, and she took off up the stairs to change as he moved out of the way so the young girl could enter the house.

"I'm sorry to come over at such a late hour." She spoke softly. Her long dark brown hair was in a messy pony tail and a few strands were falling out.

"It's fine, think nothing of it. What's eating you up?" Mulder asked leading her into the kitchen where he poured her a glass of milk and cut her a piece of chocolate cake, the very same he had eaten from earlier that night.

He noticed the kids attire, her thin black sweat pants and large black shirt that read "Free Tibet" had told him she was wearing her pajama's or some form of comfortable clothes that served as sleepwear. Meaning that she had wasted no time changing in order to leave home and rush over to their place and speak with them.

"You see my mom has been acting weird again…"She trailed off, taking a large, but decent bite of the chocolate cake. "I guess there's this ball coming up soon and she wants me to stay home and watch my brother. I just want to go home, I miss my friends, my grandma, my grandpa, but my parents say that this ball means we will be living here forever." She started crying.

Mulder moved closer to the girl, and held her as she cried into his chest. She told him about how she missed certain people in her life and about how she hated this place and how much she wanted to go back home. All Mulder could do was rub her back and tell her it would all be ok. He stole a glance up the stairs and wondered what was taking his blonde so long when all of a sudden he saw a pink high heel make its way down from the top step.

As Megan heard the sound of footfalls she removed her head from Mulder's chest and looked to where the sound came from. Upon seeing Scully covered in a matching pink outfit and blonde hair she let out a loud scream said something about Barbie's clone and ran for the door, slamming it behind her. Before Mulder even had a moment to react Megan was out the door and down the street.

Scully looked up to him questioningly.

Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her make up was done almost perfectly. _No wonder it took her so long. _He thought to himself as he turned off the lights in the kitchen and followed her back up the stairs to the bedroom.

"What did she say?" Scully asked once they were upstairs. She was now in the bathroom changing back into her silk pink teddy.

"She wants to go home. She hates how her mom is acting and she hates it here, to be honest I think you scared her." Mulder said entering the bathroom to find Scully in an awkward situation.

Her hands were placed firmly over her breasts and were pushing them upwards from atop the fabric of her nightwear. She would then drop her hands before lifting them again then turn in the mirror to repeat the action. What she failed to noticed was that Mulder stood in the doorway watching her with curious eyes as she took about to her actions.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked as he noticed she was about to take off her top, she quickly dropped it and covered herself up, suddenly embarrassed that he had been there.

"I was going to change, how long have you been there?" She asked looking around for something to throw at him.

"Long enough. Look just come to bed." He said holding back a laugh.

"No way, we tried it your way, I put this stupid water bra on, I went to bed with the pink silk teddy, and I even went to bed with this damn blonde wig." She said throwing the wig to the floor, letting loose her short red hair. She gave him her 'I'm going to kill you for this, but I secretly love you' look.

"And look how much good use it came to, Megan stopped by. Had you not been in all that imagine if word would have gotten out that you were not a Stepford wife, Scully this is part of the undercover. We're close on this I can feel it." He said walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked him in the eye for what felt like forever, but in reality was only eight minutes.

"Fine." She said resting her head on his chest as she looked down in defeat. "I hate this though." She said bending over to pick the wig up off of the floor.

"I know me too. You can sleep with the wig off, ok. I don't like sleeping next to a blonde, anyway." He said softly stroking her cheek; she smiled softly looking him in the eyes.

"What about this?" She asked motioning with her hands to the silk material without removing her gaze from his.

"Leave it, I like it on you. Unless of course…" He trailed off hoping she caught what he meant.

"You're a sick man, Mulder." She said softly, a smile spreading from ear to ear as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips. The only difference this time was this good-night kiss was not accidental.

Their mouths moved softly with the other in a slow dance as if they had done this for years, and when his tongue had licked her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth, she granted him access. As their tongues dueled they both knew this was where they belonged in the arms of each other. They pulled apart and made their way over to the bed where they laid down together, nuzzled up to one another and fell into a deep sleep before the sun rose hours later.

Later the next day as the sun peaked in through the curtains Mulder awoke to find what he had hoped to find the previous night. There, lying on his chest was a petite spitfire redhead sleeping soundly. Though she was still wearing the water bra, the pink silk teddy, her face still had some light make up and her well manicured nails dug into his chest every now and again, not to mention her blonde wig was sitting on the night stand, he knew this was his Scully.

For the past few days she had been mad at him. He had never told her about his plan to on pretending to dress her up as a Stepford Wife only gain the trust of the men. She had actually thought he was going to turn her into some psycho-crazed robo-woman and make her live here in Connecticut and never return back to her family or friends. While they had been down in the basement of the manor they had taken in the information of the programming of the women, sent it to The Lone Gunmen and gotten out.

For the past few days Scully had been acting like a Stepford Wife inside and outside the house, only last night had he seen her without the wig on over three days. He had never been so happy as to see his 'good old Scully', and now here she lay on his chest fast asleep. His lips still tingled from their kiss, he loved her so much and he thanked God he didn't turn her into any robot.

As he sat there thinking away, she stirred slowly in his arms and locked gazes with him, smiling when their lips met in a soft good morning kiss. This little moment, however, was cut short by the sound of Mulder's cell phone ringing. Scully reached over him, brushing her silky fabric across his bare chest as she answered the phone.

"Susan." She said happily, forgetting it was Mulder's cell phone and not the Moore's home phone.

"Nope, try again Mrs." An all too familiar voice said. She rolled her eyes as she rolled out of bed, Mulder following hot on her trail as they made their way down stairs.

"What do you boys have for me?" She asked placing the cell phone on speaker phone for Mulder to hear as well. Her voice sounded a bit upset at the fact they were not only teasing her, but had interrupting her time with Mulder.

"Well, not only is this technology so advance that half of this stuff is still in prototype recall lines, but we've never even see the other half of it." Langly said over their speaker phone, a silence could be heard that was replaced by typing.

"It appears these women are a form of robots, but not entirely. They are still very much human, capable of thought, self actions and leading normal lives, just so long as the computer chips are destroyed before the ultimate command is given." Byers spoke up calmly.

"Talk to me Byers." Mulder said through the speaker phone.

"There might be a gathering of the women, possibly a way to bring them all together to make it easier give the final command; this command will render them all powerless. They will become just as before though no physical difference will be seen, but there will be no hope in returning them back to their normal state." Byers finished.

"How do we get them back to normal?" Scully asked looking to Mulder curiously.

"That we don't know, that's the part of the technology we don't understand." Frohike said letting out a deep breath of frustration. "I'm sorry."

"No, its ok you guys, you've more of a help than you know. Thanks for everything. Call us if you come across anything else." Mulder said hanging up the phone than looked over to Scully as she sat on the couch looking to him, a curious worry written on her face.

"We've been invited to this ball next week. Chances are that's when it will all take place." Scully said looking over to him.

"Most likely." He said. "We'll have to call A.D. Skinner, have him bring in a few agents to crash the party. Possibly some EMT's to take the women to the hospital, maybe with some surgery's and such they could put them back together." Scully nodded in agreement and looked up to him.

"Well, it looks as if this case is just about solved." She whispered softly to herself, but nevertheless, he heard her and nodded. He walked over to her and took a seat next to her on the couch. Today they would still have to act as if nothing was wrong and everything was happy in the little home of Stepford.

**Sorry it took so long, I had like three different chapters written for this on three different flash drives, and I lost each one of them. So I just decided to rewrite the entire chapter from memory and were I wanted to take it instead, I hope you like it, I think I like where it ended up instead. Beats Scully being a robot huh?**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

The end of the week had finally arrived and as Mulder and Scully, or better yet Richard and Susan Moore, were rushing about the house getting ready for the Stepford Annual Ball, chaos ensued.

"Mulder, did you called Skinner?" Scully called from the bathroom as she worked on her make-up.

"Yes, dear." Mulder joked as he spent his time changing in his tux.

"And you made sure they would have clearance pass the security gates tonight?" She asked poking her head out from beyond the door.

"Had that checked this morning." He said looking over to her and offered her a charming smile.

"How about the EMT's?" She asked walking out of the bathroom wearing a long emerald dress that hugged her form until it reached her waist, allowing the water bra to do its job perfectly. Once at her hips the dress relaxed and spread out and covered her legs in a long length. Her face was made up in a perfect touch of make up and her heels matched her dress perfectly as she approached her partner she helped him fix his tie before placing a soft peck on his lips.

Over the past few days there relationship had blossomed nonetheless, and though the FBI would never know that, it wouldn't hurt to act out a few of the things while here. She pulled away to leave, but Mulder pulled her back for another kiss, this one was longer and more lingering than the last, but she didn't mind. That is until she noticed the time.

"If we don't leave now, we'll be late." She said pulling away from him reluctantly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked looking to her curiously.

"Oh right." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her.

"Well, thanks, but I didn't mean me." He said getting her to release him so he could walk over to the nightstand and grab her blonde wig. Scully offered him a sheepish smile, grabbed the wig, threw it on and in an instant they were out the door and rushing to the Stepford Country Club where they would be holding the celebration.

To say the Country Club was crowded was to say the Titanic had a little incident. People from all over Stepford, some they had met and others they hadn't, most only at other large gatherings such as picnics and festivals, were gathered inside the large building. Some of the women were huddled together talking in the corner by the refreshment table while others danced with their husband.

Mulder and Scully entered through the main hall and overlooked the festivities, their arms interlocked with the other ones. As Scully looked about she noticed that every woman was wearing the same dress only in a different shade of color. She quickly took a peek down to her dress and let out a long breath when she realized her dress was the same only a soft emerald. She began to wonder if how she ended up in the same dress as everybody else.

"Megan brought it over for you." Mulder whispered in her ear. Scully looked up to him curiously. "Turns out you're the same size as a fourteen year old girl." Mulder joked.

"What do you mean?" Scully whispered.

"Chris wanted Megan to come, but she wanted nothing to do with this so she offered the dress to you." Mulder said as they made their way over to the champagne glasses. Scully nodded on understanding.

For an hour various people arrived and Scully was forced to act like a 'Barbie Clone' as Megan has once put it. Mulder and Scully had been on their third dance of the night when both Caroline and Stan had finally decided to make their appearance.

"Welcome people of Stepford, I hope you are enjoying the night's festivities." Stan said looking around the dance floor from atop the balcony he stood with his wife at his side. Her dress was the same as all the other woman except hers was gold with a 'C' engraved on the bottom with ribbon. "Please be merry and remember the night is still young." There was a laugh from him and his wife followed by the crowd laughing as well. "We will be joining you soon."

"I think now is the time we put an end to this mess." Mulder said looking over to Scully as he watched Stan and Caroline disappear from view. Scully nodded and together they headed outside to the garden.

Once outside Scully kept a lookout for what was going on inside while Mulder called Skinner and told him to move in with the S.W.A.T. team and EMT's. Once finished with the call their plan was in motion, Mulder placed a soft peck on Scully's lips before they reentered the building and got to work. Slowly and cautiously they danced their way over to Stan and Caroline who had now made their way onto the dance floor as well, they 'accidentally' bumped into them, then apologized, Mulder blamed his clumsy feet. But of course Stan had to say it was the flooring and the way the foundation of the building, it was all wrong and needed to be redone; Scully just listened and said nothing as did Caroline.

They all stopped dancing and got to talking for a few minutes, Scully and Caroline exchanging recipes for pecan pie while Mulder and Stan talked about some Baseball scores from some time before Mulder was ever born, though Stan was most likely alive.

"Stan, I was wondering, may I dance with your wife?" Mulder asked after taking a quick glance at his watch.

"Only if I can borrow yours." Stan joked back; Scully fought the urge to purge and instead smiled.

"Deal." Mulder said shaking his hand as if he had just made a bet on the Yankees winning a game or something.

Mulder walked over to Caroline and took her hand and led her to the dance floor as Stan did the same to Scully.

"You know Susan, Richard is very lucky to have a girl like you." Stan said placing his hand on her hip as they ballroom danced. "Why no children?"

"May we go outside? I feel dizzy." Scully asked as kindly as possibly her eyes locking with Mulder's from across the room.

"Of course. You've had quiet an amount to drink." He said taking her hand and leading her outside and into the cool fresh air of the night. Just as they entered the garden Scully was forced to shove him against a wall and throw herself at him for what she saw running indiscreetly across the brick wall was one of the S.W.A.T. members. "Are you feeling alright Susan?"

"Fine. Just lost my footing." She whispered softly looking up to make sure the man was gone.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mulder asked Caroline softly looking down to the woman knowing now that Stan was out of the room he had to ditch the wife.

"Oh, I'll get it." She said happily rushing off to the table that the champagne glasses rested on, Mulder took this moment and took off in the opposite direction. As he headed for the stairs he bumped into a couple on his way. "Sorry."

"It's alright." The man said. Mulder did a double take at the woman before rushing off again and Caroline had a chance to notice he had left. The couple had been none other than the Samuels and it looked as if the wife Angela had also undergone the entire robo-makeover as well. Mulder knew what he had to do and he had less than ten minutes before Skinner gave the signal for S.W.A.T. to crash the party, he was just happy that the Men's Manor and the Country Club were not that far away.

Mulder burst out the main doors and jumped into his car. He headed straight for the Men's Manor at full speed and almost wrecked the car into a tree on the way. He just prayed that Scully wasn't having half as hard a time as he was.

"So I just love the stars, they remind me of your eyes and how romantic a man can be." Scully said desperately trying to hold back the look of disgust on her face as she attempted to flirt with the man in front of her as to keep him from going inside. From the look on his face she was doing a good job.

"You know Susan…"

"Please…call me Su."

"You know Su a woman such as yourself should be having children, why isn't that?" He pushed again. _Jeeze, what is it with this guy and kids?_ She wondered to herself, trying to hide the disappointment from her face.

"Never had the time." She said truthfully, she never did have the time.

"Well now you do." He said cupping her face as if a father would his daughter on her wedding day. "Think about it, I think Rich would make a great dad and you would make a great mom."

"Did you hear something?" She asked even though she didn't her a thing, truth be told she was starting to cry and if he saw that their cover was going to be blown and that was the thing they needed so late in the game.

As Mulder pulled up to the Manor he jumped out of his car and entered the large, dark and cold building. He immediately grabbed a flashlight and headed own into the basement where he and Scully had found the door with all the walls of woman that controlled their movements and actions. As he overlooked the panels of different woman he knew the clock was ticking down.

"Lonegun Men." A voice said.

"Turn off the recording." Mulder said poking one of the panels that was labeled 'Christine Taylor' and instantly the wall came to life, lighting up with different colors and programs to choose from.

"Ok it's off." Langly said.

"TURN IT OFF!" Mulder yelled into the phone knowing that nothing had been done.

"Alright, Mulder, what do you have?" Byers asked curiously.

"A room full of panels. I touch one and it's like free cable." There was the sound of typing followed by murmured talking and finally someone spoke up.

"It looks as if each and every woman is controlled by the panels here." Langly said matter-of-factly.

"The remotes send the signal here and that's how the husbands control the wives." Frohike explained.

"Got that, but how do I deprogram them?" Mulder asked curiously and getting frustrated when they just repeated things they had went through earlier in the week.

"That we don't know, this technology is new and sensitive. One wrong move could kill all of these women and you." Byers said as calmly as possible. "Mulder?" He asked when he received no response.

"Hello?" Mulder asked clicking over to his other call.

"Mulder, it's me. Stan just went inside I think he's sending someone over there, but the Skinner has the place surrounded if your going to do this now is the time." Scully said then hung up.

"Shit." Mulder said clicking back over.

"Mulder!? Hello? You still there?" Langly asked.

"Yeah I'm here." He paused as he looked around the floor for something hard and came across a crow bar. He then took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around the bar as to get a better grip. "So nothing new huh?"

"Nope, we got nothing." Frohike said.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to rely on the aliens for this technology." He joked, raising his arm high in the air, the crowbar ready to make contact with the panel. He prayed this was going to work.

"Mulder?" Byers voiced called from the cell on the floor.

"Mulder what are you doing?" Frohike yelled out.

"Mulder!" Langly yelled.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Stan asked as the SWAT team moved in guns raised and poised at the happy dancers, people began dispersing and screaming, Scully stood out in the corner watching everything take place. Hoping Mulder was ok.

"We have a warrant to search the premises and take people in for questioning." Skinner said flashing a legal judge's warrant.

"On what grounds?" Caroline asked making her way to her husband's side.

"On the grounds that you maybe operating a cult here…" with that said both Stan and Caroline started to laugh and soon everyone of Stepford did as well, but the second Stan's hand went up, they all silenced. Not really helping his case.

"I can assure you sir, Stepford is not a Cult." Stan said.

"Well than we would just like to be sure of that and get our two agents back." Skinner said searching the crowd for both Mulder and Scully.

"Agents? I promise you, there are no Agents here." Stan said turning around to search the crowd as if to prove a point.

"Scully!" Skinner called out into the mess and from the crowd a petite blonde emerged wearing an emerald dress.

"Susan dear is everything alright?" Caroline asked rushing to her side. Scully moved away from the woman as if her touch were fire and made her way to Skinner's side, her heels echoing in the silence as everybody watched her movement, her betrayal to the Stepford ways.

"Where's Mulder?" Skinner asked trying to get over the initial shock of seeing his usual redheaded agent now a blonde.

"I'm not sure." Scully said taking the wig off as she spoke to reveal her natural red hair, as to make them both comfortable.

"Men, I want this place surrounded. Nobody leaves and nobody gets in." Skinner said as he and Scully both got ready to leave, but just as they turned Christine Taylor fell to the floor causing them to stop.

Mulder allowed the crowbar to make contact with the paneled wall and smash it to pieces, he didn't know what the effect would have, nor at the moment did he care. All he knew was that he needed to get the woman back to normal before it was too late. One-by-one, he went to different panels of different woman and smashed them in sending sparks flying everywhere, a couple of times almost shocking himself.

As Scully rushed paced the people that had now formed a circle around Chris, Skinner called in the EMT's, but when Scully got to the woman that was her friend she noticed something different about her. Upon seeing the woman's eyes open she noticed an immediate difference in personality, as if the hypnotized daze was long gone and she was finally back to herself.

"Lucas Taylor!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and the crowd opened up to reveal her husband looking at her awkwardly. "Help me up won't you, I don't know how to walk in these heels." She asked Scully before taking the shoes off. "What in the HELL did you do to me?" She asked closing in on her soon to her Ex-Husband.

It wasn't long before another woman fell to the floor and soon her screams were heard being directed towards her husband. Then another and another. Scully looked up to Skinner from where she stood and smiled, whatever Mulder was doing he had found a way to deprogram the women, she only felt sorry for the men once their wives got a hold of them. But then again they did deserve it for what they did to them.

Skinner looked over to the EMT's and shrugged his shoulders when they gave him a confused look. Scully came out of the confused mess and watched as Stan and Caroline watched with horrid eyes as there dream fell apart. Caroline cried as Stan turned to Scully and went on about why they couldn't just let Stepford be Stepford. Scully was curious was to why Caroline hadn't turned on her husband as well when all of a sudden Mulder came rushing into the room, his white shirt burnt a bit.

She wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and hug him close, but instead she waited until he took his spot at her side. Once there she secretly took his hand in hers and spoke.

"You did it. I don't know how, but all the women have been deprogrammed and are now taking it out on their husbands."

"Not all." Mulder said handing her a remote. "For some reason every woman's main control center was a panel in the basement, but she didn't have one. Hers is the remote." Scully looked to the gold remote in her hands with the name 'Cruise' engraved on it. She found it odd that only this one had the last name on it, but pushed it aside as she threw it to the floor.

"Gun?" She said holding her hand out to Mulder and smiled.

"Where's yours?" He asked lifting his pant leg to pull out his ankle gun holster for her.

"At the house." She said cocking it and aiming it at the remote.

"And why may I asked didn't you bring it…Dear?" He teased.

"Where would you like me to hide it?" She asked and fired off four rounds, all of them ending up in the electrical objects. Skinner looked behind him to see what had happened as did everybody else, but only Mulder and Scully were looking at Caroline to see her fall to the floor, however she stayed the same.

Caroline Cruise turned around upon hearing the sound of gunshots and let out a loud scream, suddenly Stanley Cruise fell to the floor in a seizing motion and didn't get back up. Caroline was next to him in a second and EMT's were moving her away to check him vitals.

A week later Mulder and Scully were back in DC in the basement office back to their normal routine. All had seemed normal with them during office hours, but once work let out and they were on their own time they were free to just be themselves. They had agreed to see a lot more of each other in more than just a partner way and so far things were going great.

As for their case, well all the women were let go as victims of the cause the men were let go on charge's of 'under the control of a higher power' nonsense. They had convinced a judge that it was indeed a cult and due to the warrant the FBI couldn't say much in any other direction especially with all the proof destroyed. Most of the marriages ended in divorce, some…very few sought counseling in order to make things work. Stanley Cruise could not be saved that night because he had officially died seven years prior in a fire. No vitals were found because robots don't carry vitals and EMT's can't revive and dead man who's been dead that long.

And as for Mrs. Caroline Cruise, or Ms. Caroline Kline, seeing as how when Stan died they were merely engaged and not on the bet terms; a soon to be marriage failing before it begins. Caroline was in charge of everything in Stepford, a woman once apart of a project dealing in new technology, stole her fellow man's work, killed her fiancé, made it look like an accident and started the community of Stepford. She took to building the robots to build on some sick delusion that the whole world had to be perfect, and now she sits in an insane asylum where she will live out her days alone.

Scully took one last look up as she finished up her report, she didn't feel like reading the whole thing over again, but just summed it up for herself. _To make a story short happily ever after, _she thought. She had prolonged writing this report as long as possible and it was due by the end of the day. As she printed it out she walked over to Mulder and placed a soft kiss on his lips before disappearing out the door to turn her report in.

The case was good for one thing, it definitely changed her relationship with Mulder for the better and for that she was thankful.

**Ok I know this took for like ever to finish and I am sorry I've been busy with things, and then I got stuck for a while and all. Well I hope you all liked it. Most of these ideas came from the movie the Stepford Wives starring Nicole Kidman, Matthew Broderick and Glen Close, so check it out it was a blast.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
